edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy's Roserade
Jimmy's Roserade is the third Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality As a Budew, he was the baby of the group, he looked up to others, and was also very shy. He stuttered on his words, meaning he was nervous most often. He would be very timid and highly unlikely to fight well if not on level ground. Upon evolving into Roselia, his attitude change, starting to make an image out of himself and rely on his skills in battle rather than have others do the fighting for him. He has grown into an independent figure and his own role model. His independence and leadership figure has blossomed as shown when he told the Pokemon to be with their Trainers when they were getting supplies in Route 12. Overview It was revealed in "Ed's Little 'Alien'" that Jimmy had caught a Budew in Route 4 and healed it in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. In "Rocky Road", Budew was called out to stretch and relax. He felt shy around everyone else and stuttered when he asked what Pikachu had, which was arms. Eventually he fell asleep happily in the Pokemon Center. In "Duel of Honor", Budew and Hoppip were used in a Double Battle against Sarah's Frogadier and Seviper. It was revealed that Frogadier was defeated earlier, and that left Seviper. The duo used a Mega Drain and Tackle combo that scored damage onto Seviper. As Seviper was moving closer to attack, Budew and Hoppip evolved at the same time into Roselia and Skiploom. With new-found confidence, Roselia unleashed her new move, Magical Leaf, and scored a critical hit on Seviper. And Skiploom finished with a Tackle, defeating Seviper and giving Jimmy victory. After the battle, Sarah had a major fit and Jimmy shouted at her and ran away, crying. Roselia and Skiploom were left in shock momentarily until they started making way to catch up with their Trainer. In "A Fighting Chance", Roselia was called out to eat with the rest of the Pokemon. Roselia was still left in shock from Jimmy shouting at Sarah, commenting quite a day it's been. He was also there when Sarah arrived and the two Trainers got into yet another conflict that resorted to a battle. Roselia cheered Furfrou on as he battled Croagunk and easily won. After the battle, Roselia was left a little startled from Sarah's shout and watched her storm off and Jimmy sat down, pouting and eating peaches. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", he was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon. As morale and tiffs were breaking out, Roselia and Floette stated they had no say in the predicament. Later, he and the Pokemon cheered when the Urban Rangers decide to make a raft. Roselia took charge by telling the Pokemon to be with their Trainers to get supplies. In "Unpredictable", Roselia was called out to be partaken in a double Evolution with Pikachu. He was given the Shiny Stone while Pikachu was given the Thunderstone. When both Pokemon touched the stones, they individually evolved into Roserade and Pikachu. Roserade noticed how he evolved, and took a mature way with surprise compared to Raichu. Later on, it was revealed that Roserade was put into the PC. In "Lost", it was revealed that Roserade was added back to Jimmy's party. In "On Thin Ice", Roserade was used in a Double Battle alongside Lanturn against Sarah's Octillery and Garchomp. Roserade took damage from Garchomp's Crunch while Lnaturn got damaged from Octillery's Bubblebeam. To recover, Roserade attempted Giga Drain on Octillery, but was overpowered by Ice Beam. At the last second, Roserdae dodged, only to have Lanturn take the hit, to which Roserade regretted. Roserade attempted dodging Bubblebeam from Octillery, but as he dodged back, he was caught in a pincer attack with Garchomp's Dig. He turned around, only to get hit by Bubblebeam and then Garchomp's Dig, sending him soaring ad crashing in front of Jimmy, defeated. In "On Towards Victory", Roserade was revealed to have been deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Roserade was transferred from the PC to Jimmy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Giga Drain * Grass Whistle * Petal Dance * Toxic Spikes Characteristics Gender: '''Male '''Level: 65 '''Ability: '''Natural Cure Trivia * Roselia and Jimmy both were the weaklings of their groups in comparison. Jimmy and Roselia were both rather dependent, but they both eventually grew independent and both became strong willed. Category:Male Pokemon Category:Poison Type Category:Grass Type Category:Jimmy's Pokemon